A New Hope
by Realdreamer99
Summary: This is my first fanfiction ever so be kind. This is set in the future after demons somehow enslaved the humans and that's all I'm telling.


Hi, this is my first fanfiction ever so be nice. No flaming please when you review but I will take constructive criticism as long as it is in an expectable manner in the form of an e-mail. If you don't know what constructive criticism means then ask a parent or someone else who might know (1). Oh yeah, one more thing, the only old characters from Yu-Yu Hakusho will be Koenma, the blue Ogre (maybe, I'm still thinking about it. Doesn't he have a name? If anyone knows he does then I'd appreciate it if you told me. I would research but am too lazy.), Botan, and maybe Hiei or Kurama. If Hiei or Kurama (maybe even both if I feel like it) are put into the story then expect a weird explanation to how they lived so long into the present. Oh yeah, I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho. Now that the disclaimer is done on with the story. For those of you are still there (2).  
  
Prologue  
  
On a field during a hot sunny day a young teenage boy with dull blonde hair and pale blue eyes is busy plowing the seemingly endless field of his masters' land. He pants as he tries to finish the job before time is up. He wears nothing but shorts while the burning sun beats down on his back. He is angered that he is forced to the life of a slave. But there is no possibility of escape for one such as him. He was born a slave, was living as a slave, and would die as a slave. That's how it was with all humans since the Outbreak so many ages ago. The Outbreak occurred so long ago that there weren't even masters, who were alive, of the human race that remembered the day when they took over.  
They were the demons from Makai. They had grown tired of being restricted to only their own world by a barrier when the humans' world was ripe for the taking. Then the barrier was taken down allowing both demons and humans to cross from one world to the other. But then the ruler of Makai as the result of the Makai Tournament declared that demons were not to cross the boundaries into the human realm and that those humans that inadvertently into the demon realm would have their memory erased and escorted back to their world. That was before he came.  
He won the tournament many years after the ruler declared that demons would not cross the borders into the humans' world. He however won the Makai tournament with much ease. He killed everyone he defeated so, as they wouldn't betray him in the future. When he was declared the ruler of all Makai he declared that all demons would follow him to capture the humans and their world and make it there own. They were successful. They met little resistance. The only ones who could have stopped him were not to be found ever again.  
The humans were enslaved in a very short time. The demons worked them to death believing that was the only way to get one hundred percent effort out of them. The demons knew little about humans and their strengths. They soon found out however that they would have to have many humans to one owner and push them less but enough to tire them out at the end of their workday to remind them who was the master of the their race.  
This went on for so long that even the eldest of the demons had no memory of how the enslavement of humans began. Every human and demon knew it as a way of life. Demon children were born among a world filled with happiness, dreams, and hopes. Human children were born in a world occupied by hunger, racism, and void of all dreams or hopes. No human could stand up against the might of the demons. They were outnumbered and out powered. There seemed to be no hope for the humans of regaining their world back as their own.  
Every once in a while a glimmer of hope appeared but was quickly put out. Any human who tried to stand up against the demons had to go before Lord Akumo's loyal servants. Akumo was the ruler of all Makai and Earth. He ruled over both demons and humans. There were none that opposed him that lived to tell the tale (3). It seemed Earth was to be lost forever to the humans and they would never know the meaning of 'freedom'.  
  
(1) For those of you wondering about that sentence then that was my extremely lame attempt at humor. (2) Yet another attempt at humor. (3) Is it just I or does that sound kind of cliché-ish?  
  
I didn't really like the ending or the middle for that matter. It just doesn't feel right to me compared to the beginning. Tell me what you think (for those of you that read the story and did not skip right to the bottom). The next chapter will come out whenever I get around to finishing it (for those of you who care). Which means it could be from sometime next week to sometime next year. Depends upon how I want the story to progress. I hope you liked it. 


End file.
